


Adventures in Babysitting

by liquidmetaldarkling



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Babysitting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidmetaldarkling/pseuds/liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Morgan and Greg agreed to watch the children of their colleagues.





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10947032/1/Adventures-in-Babysitting

Info:  
•Elisa Sanders 1 year old  
•Lindsey Grissom 17 years old  
•Max Grissom 11 years old  
•Joshua Grissom 7 years old  
•Cassie Grissom 2 years old  
•Louis Stokes 11 years old  
•Jordana Stokes 9 years old

 

Greg came home from work. “Sorry, the crime scene took longer than it was supposed to.”  
“Hey, darling.” Morgan said and kissed her finance.  
Greg kissed her back. “Hi, beautiful. Where is Elisa?”  
Morgan smiled. “She is upstairs and sleeps.”  
Greg took off his jacket. “I told Catherine and Grissom that we will watch their children until tomorrow. That’s not a problem, is it?”Greg looked at Morgan who looked shocked at him. “Don’t worry. Lindsey will stay at their home. So we don’t have problems with her.”  
Morgan shook her head. “It’s not that. But I promised Sara and Nick to watch Jordana and Louis.”  
“Oh...” The doorbell rand before he could say something. “This will be Catherine and Grissom.”  
Greg went to the door. “Hi, Uncle Greg!” Max and Joshua said at the same time and ran into the house.  
“Hey, Greg. Thank you so much for watching them.” Catherine said and gave Greg a sheet. “Everything you have to know is on this sheet. And here is the bag with all this stuff they will need.” She handed him a huge bag. “Max, Joshua!” Her sons came to her. “You two will be nice and do what Greg and Morgan tell you, okay?”  
“Yes, mommy.” Both said and hugged her and Gil.  
“Gil give me Cassie.” Catherine said and took her youngest daughter. “You will be a good girl too.”  
“Yes.” Cassie said and Catherine gave her kiss before she gave Cassie to Greg. “Thanks again. And if anything happens, you know where you have to call.”  
Greg nodded. “Of course, Catherine. Have a great night.”  
Catherine smiled. “Oh we will have a very great night, right Gil.” She turned to her husband. “You, me and a hotel room…”  
“Cath, it’s okay. I don’t need more details.” Greg told. “Have fun.” Then he closed the door.  
Catherine and Gil walked to their car. “You think they can handle our children?”  
“If not they will call.” Gil kissed her when they were at the car. “But I think they can.”  
Xxxxx  
Morgan sat on the table when Max and Joshua stormed in. “Aunt Morgan, can I draw something?” Joshua said and sat down next to Morgan.  
“Of course. Wait a second.” Morgan gave him a sheet and laid the pens in the middle of the table.  
Morgan stood up and went to Greg. “Greg, you should have told me that sooner. Then I would have never agreed to take Louis and Jordana.”  
Cassie rand with her little hands through Greg’s hair. “Maybe we should call them and…” the doorbell interrupted his sentence.  
Morgan sighed. “Too late for that.” She went to open the door.  
“Hey, Morgan. Thank you for taking care of them.” Nick said. “So we can finally have some time for us again.”  
Sara gave her a bag. “Everything is in the bag.”  
Then Nick and Sara said goodbye to their children. “I don’t think you will have trouble with them. Only if Louis is with Max then it’s a little bit complicated. You know same age and so on.” Nick explained and Morgan smiled worriedly.  
“Nick stop talking. We want to eat dinner.” Sara told him.  
“Of course. Bye Morgan!” With these words the couple turned around and left.  
Morgan closed the door. “Greg, this will be the hardest night of our lifes.” When she didn’t get an answer she walked to the living room. “Greg?!”  
“No, Max no sweets. It’s too late.” She heard Greg saying from the kitchen.  
“Aunt Morgan? Do you have some stuff for hair? You know like hair ties or hair clasps?” Jordana asked.  
“But I’m hungry!” Morgan heard Max say.  
Morgan turned to Jordana. “There are some in the bathroom.”  
Jordana walked away. “Okay.”  
Morgan went into the kitchen. “Okay, guys calm down. I will cook noodles.”  
“But without meat. Jordana and I don’t eat meat.” Louis told her.  
Morgan searched for pots. “Yes, I know. Because Sara is a vegetarian.”  
“Greg, can I play with your IPad?” Max asked.  
Greg nodded. “Come with me. I will give it to you.”  
Max followed Greg to the living room. “Here is it. Have fun.”  
Max smiled. “Thank you. Dad never allows me to take his.”  
“I can imagine.” Then Elisa started crying.  
“Greg, can you go?” Morgan asked.  
“Yes, honey.” Greg walked upstairs to their bedroom.  
“Louis, I found the game everyone is talking about.” Max said in excietment and Louis sat down next to him.  
“Really?! Show me!”  
Max opened the app store. “Here it is. I want to play it too.”  
“But it costs 4,99$.” Louis told him.  
Max shrugged his shoulder. “It’s okay. I will give Greg the money for it later.” With these words he clicked ‘buy’  
“I’m bored!” Joshua said when he didn’t want to draw anymore.  
“You can help me in the kitchen, Joshua.” Morgan said and he came to her.  
Then Greg came into the kitchen with Elisa in his arms. “By the way Cassie is not allowed to eat tomatoes. This means no tomato sauce for her.”  
Morgan sighed. “Great. No meat, no tomatoes. Something else I should know when I cook?”  
“Nope.” Greg told her.  
“Okay. What should I do for Cassie?” Morgan asked.  
Greg shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Be creative.”  
“Thanks for your help, Greg!” Morgan said when he left the room.  
Joshua opened the freezer. “You have vegetables in her. Mom always makes them to noodles for Cassie and herself.”  
Morgan smiled. “Thank you, Josh. Get yourself a chair so we can cook together.”  
Joshua smiled and placed a chair next to Morgan so he could look at the countertop.  
“Jordana! What did you to my sister?” Max cried as he saw his sister Cassie with hair clasps in her hair and make up on her face.  
Greg and Morgan went to the living room. “Now I look as pretty as mommy.” Cassie told them.  
Morgan took Cassie up. “You don’t need make-up to look as pretty as your mom.”  
“Jordana told me that.” Cassie said. “But I would love to look like a princess. Daddy says I’m his princess.”  
“Because you’re one. Let’s get the make-up off your face.” Morgan kissed Cassie’s cheek. She knew Cassie since she was born. “Greg, could you please go to the kitchen. Joshua is still in there!”  
“Okay.” Greg had Elisa still in his arms. He sat her on the ground and gave her something to play. “Joshua, you’re okay?” Greg asked when he entered the kitchen.  
Joshua looked at him and nodded. “You have to put the noodles into the water now.”  
Greg sighed with relief. He was scared that something happened to Josh when he was alone in the kitchen. “Okay. Then we will do that.” He took the noodles and put them into the water.”  
“Now we have to wait 8 – 10 minutes.” Joshua told him.  
Greg nodded. “Do you cook very often?”  
“Yes with my daddy. He loves to cook for us.” The little boy answered with a huge smile.  
“Oh, really? Your dad loves cooking?” Greg always though Catherine would cook.  
“MAX! I want to play too!” He heard Louis saying loudly.  
“Josh I will be right back. Don’t touch anything!” Greg walked fast to the living room.  
“Max, please! I will give you the half of the money for the app.” Louis said and reached for Greg’s IPad.  
Max gave it to him. “Okay, that’s a good deal.”  
“Wait, you two downloaded a game on my IPad?” Greg asked them when he came to the living room.  
Max nodded and gave him 5$. “It’s a good game.”  
“Yeah, you want to look at it?” Louis asked and him and wanted to give him the IPad when Elisa started crying.  
“Here, Max. You keep the money.” Greg gave Max the 5$ back.  
“Cool, thanks.” Max said.  
“Daddy I’m hungry!” Elisa cried and Greg picked her up.  
“I know. Dinner will be read in a few minutes.” Greg told her and kissed the top of the head.  
Morgan came back with Cassie. “She is clean again.”  
“Can I do Elisa’s hair now?” Jordana asked.  
Morgan shook her head. “No, sweetie. But you can do…”  
“Uncle Greg! You should take a look at the vegetables!” Joshua interrupted Morgan’s sentence.  
Morgan walked to the kitchen. “Did Greg left you alone?!”  
“Yes and he told me not to touch anything…so I didn’t.” Joshua answered.  
Jordana was now next to Morgan. “What can I do when I’m not allowed to do Elisa’s hair?”  
“Jordana, give me a minute. I’m trying to cook your dinner.” Morgan told her and stirred the vegetables in the pot.  
“But I’m bored!” Jordana complained.  
Cassie came into the kitchen. “I’m tristy!”  
“Jordana, please give Cassie juice and a plastic cup.” Morgan told her. Jordana was already very often at their place, so she knew where she finds everything.  
Jordana gave Cassie a cup with apple juice. “Here, Cassie.”  
Cassie smiled. “Thank you.” She drank something and wanted to place it on the table but it feel down. “Ups…Sorry.”  
Morgan turned around and sighed. “Greg!”  
“I can’t right now.” He told her from the living room. “Give me the rings!” Greg told Max and Louis who had the wedding rings of him and Morgan in his hands.  
“They look pretty.” Louis said.  
Greg nodded. “Give me them!”  
Max took one ring out. “We could sell them on ebay and then we could buy an IPad!”  
Louis nodded. “That would be great. I always wanted my own IPad.”  
Greg finally took the ring away from them. “They are not yours! So no selling on ebay.” Then he went put them away into the bedroom.  
“We could sell Elisa.” Louis said and looked at the little girl who was playing on the ground.  
Max shook his head. “I wanted to do this with Cassie too but my dad said that it’s not allowed to sell people on the internet.”  
Greg went to the kitchen. “What’s up, honey?”  
Morgan put the pot with noodles on the table on which were already plates and forks. “I have everything under control, Greg.”

They all sat on the table together. Elisa was on Greg’s lap and Cassie on Morgan’s. “Hmmm….That’s so yummy…” Cassie said when she ate her noodles.  
“Max, you have ketchup on your shirt!” Jordana told Max.  
Max looked at his T-Shirt. “Louis, did you do that?”  
Louis shook his head fast. “No.”  
“Of course you did this! I saw it.” Jordana said.  
Max looked angry at his friend. “I knew it! You can’t deny it! I have an eyewitness.”  
Greg already saw a fight coming between the two boys. “Boys, it’s okay. I think Catherine has another shirt for you in the bag, Max.”  
“That’s the problem! Mom hates it when I have ketchup on my clothes!” Max said loudly. “You have to explain her that you put ketchup on my shirt!”  
“I won’t explain anything to her because I haven’t done anything!”  
Max took a spoon with ketchup on it and put it on Louis shirt. “Hey!” Louis cried.  
“Oh god…Greg do something.” Morgan told her finance.  
Greg handed Elisa over to Morgan and walked around the table. “Max! Louis! Stop this!” But Max and Louis didn’t listen and continued to put ketchup on the other ones shirt. “Stop or you have to eat your dinner without ketchup.” After this sentence Greg had ketchup on his shirt too.  
Morgan had to hide a smile on her mouth and Elisa started laughing. “I’m so happy that I eat vegetables.” Joshua said calm.  
“Okay. Good. Get up!” Greg told the two boys with a strict voice. This worked because both of them stood up and followed Greg with their plates in the hand outside the house.  
“He reminded me of my dad when he gets angry.” Joshua said.  
Morgan was surprised that Greg’s voice could be like this. “What did you do to them?” she asked when he came back.  
“I told them to go to the yard so they can continue this.” Greg answered and took his daughter back on his lap.  
After dinner Morgan and Greg cleaned up the kitchen while Joshua and Jordana watched TV and Elisa and Cassie sat in Elisa’s room and played with stuffed animals.  
“Your voice when you talked to Max and Louis was very sexy, you know.” Morgan told Greg when they finished the kitchen.  
Greg kissed Morgan. “Thank you.”  
Morgan’s hands were on his neck. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.” Greg kissed her again.  
“EWWWWW!” Greg and Morgan heard Max and Louis saying. “My parents always do this too.”  
“Really? My mom told my dad he shouldn’t do this when we’re in the room.” Louis told Max.  
“Be happy.”  
Louis shrugged his shoulders. “Well my dad still does it.”  
“Whatever, what should we do with the plates?” Max asked.  
Morgan opened the dishwasher. “Please, put them in here.”  
Max and Louis did what was told and then disappeared into the living room.  
“What did you do to them?” Morgan wanted to know from her future husband.  
Greg only shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t done anything.” He pulled Morgan close to him. “I am allowed to kiss you in front of Elisa?”  
Morgan nodded. “Of course.” They kissed again.  
“GIVE ME THE REMOTE CONTROL!” They broke apart. “I will take care of it. Will you make Cassie and Elisa ready to go to bed?” Greg asked.  
“Okay.” Morgan said and took Elisa and Cassie.  
“What’s wrong now?” Greg asked when he came to the living room.  
“Louis took the remote control and now he and Jordana and Max are fighting over it.” Joshua answered and stood behind the sofa.  
Greg went between them and took the remote control from Louis. “All of you, put a jacket on!”  
“Why?” Jordana wanted to know.  
“Don’t ask. Just do it.” Greg answered and a few minutes later Greg and the four kids were outside.  
“Uncle Greg, what are we doing here? It’s dark.” Jordana asked.  
“We’re going to the desert where nobody will find you.” Max told her.  
Jordana grabbed Greg’s arm. “No, I don’t want to go there!”  
Louis put an arm around his little sister. “I will protect you from Max, don’t worry.”  
“Thank you.” Jordana said in relieve.  
After a few more minutes of walking they were at a soccer field.  
“Yeah! We’re going to play soccer!” Max screamed happy.  
Greg nodded. “Right. Here is a ball. Have fun.”  
Louis, Max, Jordana and Joshua started to play and Greg sat on the bench next to the field.  
Xxxxx  
Morgan walked with Elisa and Cassie into the bedroom. Both girls were in their pajamas and ready to sleep. She put Elisa into the baby crib which was standing next to Morgan’s and Greg’s huge bed and laid Cassie in the middle of her bed. Then she took a book and started to read it to them.  
Elisa was already after the first page asleep but Cassie was close to Morgan so she could look at the pictures. In the middle of the book she slept too.  
Morgan put carefully a blanket on Cassie and kissed Elisa on her forehead before she left the room.  
In the living room she found a piece of paper on which Greg wrote: I’m outside with the kids. Kiss, Greg.  
Morgan smiled, sat on the sofa and searched on the internet for a wedding dress.  
One hour later Greg came back with the kids. “Joshua, you will take the bathroom in the guestroom and Jordana, you will take the other one. And be quiet!”  
Jordana and Joshua did what Greg told them. Max and Louis sat down next to Morgan and turned the TV on.  
“Hey, Greg.” Morgan greeted him and kissed him. “Where did you go with them?”  
“We went to play soccer. They played and I enjoyed the time alone. I hope they are tired now.” Greg answered. “Did you have problems with Elisa or Cassie?”  
Morgan shook her head. “Everything was fine.”  
When Joshua and Jordana came back Max and Louis walked to the bathrooms to get ready for bed. Max and Louis agreed with Morgan and Greg to sleep on the sofa. The couple prepared the sofa for the boys and Jordana and Joshua went to bed in the guestroom.  
“So what did you do in the time I was away?” Greg asked Morgan while he put the blankets and pillows on the sofa.  
“I searched for a beautiful wedding dress.” Morgan told him and smiled.  
Greg smiled. “I can’t wait to call you Mrs. Sanders.”  
“Morgan Sanders. Sounds great.” Morgan kissed him.  
“Why do you always have to kiss when we’re here?” Louis asked them and walked with Max to the sofa. Both boy laid down and covered themselves in the blankets. “Can we play a little bit with you IPad, Uncle Greg?”  
“Only a few minutes.” Max told him.  
Greg nodded. “But be quiet.”  
“Good night, Max. Good night, Louis.” Morgan said and left the room with Greg the room.  
“Good night!” the boys said at the same time.

Morgan woke up the next morning and looked over to Greg. Elisa was on his stomach. She giggled all the time while Greg was talking to her. She rolled over to him and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Hi.”  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Greg said and kissed her shortly. “Elisa say ‘Good morning’ to your mommy.”  
Elisa shook her head. “But that’s not nice.” Greg told her.  
Morgan looked around the room. “Greg? Where is Cassie?”  
“I don’t know. When I woke up she was laying between us.” Greg said.  
Morgan got out of the bed and walked through the house. “Cassie?! Where are you?” She saw that the door of Elisa’s room was open. She went into it and saw Cassie and Jordana. They were sitting on the ground.  
“Look, Cassie, this is Julie.” Jordana gave Cassie a blonde Barbie. “You can play with her. And I will play with Shirley. She has beautiful red hair. Do you want Julie to have another dress?” Jordana took her backpack. “I have many dresses for her. Which one do you want her to wear?”  
Morgan sighed with relief. She was happy that Cassie was okay. Then she heard a noise from the kitchen. “Joshua? What are you doing?”  
“I prepare the table for breakfast.” Joshua said and put the plates on the table. “I always do this to surprise my mom and my dad.”  
Morgan smiled. “Okay but I will help you.”  
Xxxxx  
“Hey, Louis! Wake up!” Max told him.  
Louis turned to the other side. “No…”  
“It’s already 8! You have to get up!” Max said and pulled the blanket away from his friend.  
Greg opened the door. “Max, Louis, breakfast is ready!”  
Max got up fast and ran into the kitchen. “Finally, I’m so hungry!”  
“Louis, you have to get up too!” Greg opened the window.  
“Just give me a few minutes!” Louis replied.  
Greg walked out of the room. “You’re out in five minutes.”  
“Yeah…” Louis said sleepy.  
Greg walked into the kitchen where the rest already started to eat. Elisa was sitting in her high chair and ate her toast with nutella. Cassie was in Morgan’s lab and ate the same as Elisa. “Where is Louis?” Morgan asked him.  
Greg sat down next to his future wife. “He will be here in five minutes.”  
“Can I have more milk for my cereals please?” Jordana asked. Greg stood up and went to the basement to get a new package of milk.  
Joshua stood up and went to the fridge. “Do you have cheese in here for my toast?”  
Morgan turned around to look to Joshua. “Yeah…somewhere…” The doorbell interrupted her. “I will be back in a minute.”  
She opened the door and Catherine and Gil were standing behind it. “Hey! You want to come in? We’re still eating breakfast.”  
“Of course.”Catherine took Cassie into her arms and kissed her. “Hello, my baby.”  
“Mommy! Daddy! You’re back!” Joshua ran towards them and Gil hugged him.  
Max was eating his toast. “Hey, mom. Hey, dad.”  
“Hello, aunt Cath!” Jordana waved to Catherine.  
“Jordana, what are you doing here?” Catherine asked and gave Cassie the rest of her toast which she hasn’t finished eating yet.  
“Aunt Morgan and uncle Greg watched me and Louis too.” Jordana replied.  
“Hi, Cat! Hey, boss.” Greg greeted them when came back with the milk.  
Catherine shot him a warning look but then turned to Morgan. “You watched all of them? You should have told us then we would have…”  
Morgan interrupted her. “No, it was fine. We didn’t have problems with them.”  
“Good morning.” Louis said while he walked into the kitchen. “Max, I will never share a bed with you again!”  
“Soooo? How way your night without the kids?” Greg asked the couple.  
“It was awesome. We had a very nice hotel room and we…” Catherine began talking but Greg stopped her. “No overshare, Catherine.”  
“It was amazing.” Gil answered shortly and kissed his wife’s cheek.  
The doorbell rang and Greg walked to the door and came back with Sara and Nick. “Good morning.” Greg had told them that Cassie, Max and Joshua were in their house too.  
Jordana and Louis both stood up and ran to their parents. “Mom! Dad!” Sara and Nick hugged their children.  
“Did you guys had a good night?” Morgan asked them.  
Sara nodded and Nick answered: “Yes, it was awesome.”  
After they all went home. Morgan let herself fall on the sofa. “Greg, we will never have so many children.”  
“No maybe we can have one more…”  
“Or two.”  
“We’ll see.” Greg said and kissed Morgan.  
“Mommy!” Elisa cried from her room and Greg and Morgan broke the kiss.  
“Or we will just have Elisa.” Greg told her, took her hand and walked with her to Elisa’s room.


End file.
